Cadena de Muerte
by milly loca
Summary: Todos ellos por azares del destino o algo sobrenatural fallecieron el mismo día, a la misma edad, de diferentes circunstancias, unos por una enfermedad, otros por abuso de alcohol o las drogas y otros por asesinatos u accidentes. (Para el Foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?) (Inspirado en el "Club de los 27")


**El siguiente Fic participa del reto especial de Halloween: "Un toque de terror"**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en esta historia no son míos, todo a sus creadores, solo el OC de Nyo Polonia es mio nwn Y otra cosa esta basada mas o menos en el conocido "Club de los 27"**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si eres alguien sensible al maltrato de cualquier tipo, a la mención de enfermedades, al uso de Drogas y al suicidio o asesinato, no te recomiendo seguir adelante, pero si quieres seguir leyendo mas allá de esta advertencia no soy quien para detenerte.**

* * *

 ** _Cadena de Muerte._**

Todos ellos eran diferente pero los unía una fatídica coincidencia, todos ellos murieron el mismo día, a la misma hora, el mismo año y a la misma edad, lo único que difería era el lugar y la causa, ya que aunque murieron en el mismo Día, hora, año y edad, lo hicieron en diferente lugar y por causas diferentes.

Veamos a la primera de todos.

* * *

 ** _Primer Caso: Felka Lukasiewikz_**

Esta era una joven mujer de 27 años de edad, ella era una conocida actriz, diseñadora y cantante, tenia todo el éxito del mundo, lo único que no tenia era amor y tenia un serio problema de depresión y adicción a las drogas, cosa que llevaba en secreto ya que ella sentía que debía parecer que todo en su vida estaba en perfecto orden y que era feliz, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Ella con el tiempo conoció a un hombre del cual se hizo amiga, su nombre era Vincent Zondervan, pero el en vez de ayudarla a salir de sus adicciones solo la indujo a mas.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Vince?-Pregunto no muy segura de lo que iban a hacer.

-Claro, ya veras que con esto te sentirás mejor de animo-Respondió mientras preparaba la marihuana para aspirarla-Ya quedo, te cedo el honor.

Felka no muy segura lo hizo y cuando lo hizo se sintió un poco mareada y con una molestia en la nariz, después de ella fue Vincent, y así paso hasta que los dos se perdieron en alucinaciones extrañas.

Reían como desquiciados y ademas bebían alcohol de manera compulsiva, cualquiera que los viera dirían que estaban locos, total en ese momento lo único que Felka podía sentir en ese momento era felicidad.

Al poco tiempo de eso, entro en una relación con el holandés, que en vez de darle felicidad fue todo lo contrario, el amor en poco tiempo se convirtió en odio por parte de los dos, los besos y caricias, en golpes y las palabras de amor, en insultos que disminuían cada vez mas la autoestima de la polaca.

Mientras tanto Felka seguía o trataba de seguir con su vida, daban sus conciertos y diseñaba ropa, aunque se retiro de la actuación por los celos enfermizos de Vincent, un día mientras volvía a su casa después de grabar un nuevo álbum uno de sus compañeros se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pero se negó ya que sabia que desde que Vincent vivía con ella la estaba vigilando.

Cuando llego a su casa fue recibida por el holandés con un beso y abrazo, caso rara en el ya que cuando salia tarde del trabajo siempre la recibía con gritos, insultos y uno que otro golpe, pero ese día fue diferente, al parecer estaba de buen humor.

-¿Pasa algo Vince?-Pregunto insegura.

-Solo estoy feliz de que regresaras-Le beso de forma cariñosa-Ademas tengo una droga nueva que quiero que probemos.

Eso la dejo confundida, ella se había resuelto a no usar mas drogas, pero Vincent seguía con eso, pero mientras no le impida seguir con su carrera en la música o en el diseño estaba bien por ella.

-Vince, me gustaría-Vio la sonrisa en la casa de su pareja-Pero estoy muy cansada hoy, tal vez mañana.

El negarse con esas palabras que fueron muy malinterpretadas por su novio fue su peor error, ya que cuando estaba por irse al baño para darse una ducha e ir a dormir un poco, fue tomada del cabello y jalada hacia Vincent.

-¿Con quien estuviste?-Pregunto con un tono que ella conocía de sobra, era el tono que usaba cuando estaba furioso con ella por cosas que no había hecho.

-Con nadie, te lo juro-Dijo con miedo en su voz, lo ultimo que quería era presentarse en el estudio con golpes o alguno cicatriz nueva.

-¡Mentirosa!-Grito lanzandola contra un mueble provocando que se golpeara un costado-Sabes que odio que me mientas.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-Grito desesperada mientras intentaba correr a la puerta principal para escapar de su agresor.

Pero poco le sirvió ya que le dio alcance y la llevo de nuevo a la casa donde le dio la paliza de su vida hasta que se canso. Cuando Vincent finalmente la dejo en paz y se fue a la cama dejándola tirada en el suelo llorando mientras tenia la ropa un poco rasgada, sangre caía de su nariz y boca, mientras sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo dolía por los brutales golpes que recibió, se arrastro hasta la sala y subió con cuidado y mucho esfuerzo a uno de los sofás donde con lagrimas en los ojos tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a su primo, pero no lo hizo, tenia miedo y eso era lo que no la dejaba hacer nada para impedir los abusos de su pareja.

 ** _A la mañana Siguiente._**

Vincent como acto de piedad hacia ella la llevo a un hospital para que la atendieran ya que no iba a dejar que ella muriera así como así.

-Se tiene que quedar un tiempo hasta que las heridas sanen-Dijo la doctora mirando con lastima a la joven cantante.

-¿Cuando podrá ir a casa?-Pregunto Vincent preocupado mirando a su novia dormir.

-Cuando se recupere-Dijo la mujer viendo de forma reprobatoria al joven, ya había atendido otros casos de violencia domestica, cada uno peor que el anterior-Por el momento necesita descansar.

-Gracias señorita-Dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba a Felka y le daba un beso en la frente.

La doctora al ver eso noto como la chica se estremecía al contacto con el, pero lo dejo pasar para cuando el no estuviera y ella despertara.

Los dos se retiraron y la dejaron descansar lo que necesitara.

 _ **Un tiempo después.**_

Felka ya estaba recuperada y salio caminando del hospital junto a su novio, los medios estaban esperándola obvio para acosarla por lo sucedido ella solo los ignoraba y avanzaba hasta el auto del holandés, una vez ya ahí los dos regresaron a casa.

Decir que las cosas mejoraban era mentir ya que desde que paso lo de esa noche todo iba de mal en peor, ahora Vincent la acompañaba a los ensayos en el estudio y si miraba algo que no le gustaba esperaba a que estuvieran solos para "decirle" lo que no le gusto, pero había algo que ponía feliz al holandés y era cuando Felka lo complacía, si le decía que se drogara con el, lo hacia, si le decía que tuvieran relaciones ella lo hacia, en fin lo que sea para que Vincent no la golpeara o algo peor, pero llego un día en que decidió irse.

Fue un día que ella aprovecho que Vincent no estaba en casa para tomar una maleta y echar en ella lo que pudo y llamar a una de sus compañeras de trabajo para que fuera por ella, no era idiota no iba a salir por la puerta de delante, saldría por la puerta trasera, una vez ya hecho el plan espero que ella llegara para poder salir, no contó con que su pareja llegara antes de la fiesta a la que fue.

-¡Felka, ya llegue amor!-Al escucharlo empezar a subir las escaleras hizo que entrara en pánico.

Tomando la maleta la trato de lanzar por la ventana, pero al momento en que lo iba a hacer Vincent entro a la habitación y la vio.

-Vin-Vincent, p-puedo explicarlo-Trato de hablar pero los nervios no la dejaron.

-¿Que es lo que intentas hacer?-Se empezó a acercar y ella por instinto puso su maleta frente a ella para intentar defenderse-Oh ya se, intentas dejarme ¡¿Cierto?!

-¡No es así, déjame explicarte!-Exclamo mientras pensaba en una mentira creíble-Solo quería pasar un tiempo con mis primos.

-¿Crees que soy tonto, verdad?-Le pregunto tomándola del cabello quitandole la maleta y la lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación-Pero ¿Te digo algo? Primero te mato antes de que te largues con otro.

Y sin mas la tiro al suelo donde le dio de patadas mientras ella gritaba y lloraba, suplicando que se detuviera.

-¡Nunca me dejaras ¿Entiendes?! ¡Nunca!-La tomo del cabello empezando a darle de golpes en la cara haciéndola sangrar de la boca y la nariz.

En ese momento, Felka logro darle un golpe y empujarlo para intentar correr, lo cual hizo y corrió directo a la puerta de entrada o eso trato ya que al llegar a la escalera sintió como un dolor se instalaba en su pecho, al ver a esta zona de su cuerpo miro la sangre brotar, luego mira a Vincent detrás de ella con un arma y apuntando hacia ella.

No le dio tiempo de reacción al holandés callo por las espaleras rodando por ellas, hasta llegar al suelo de la planta baja, donde sus ojos abiertos lo miraban con un toque de miedo en ellos.

Vincent al ver lo que hizo bajo corriendo las escaleras para tomar entre sus manos el cuerpo inerte de la que fue su novia por todo ese tiempo, y estaba en las vísperas de su cumpleaños numero 28, en ese momento alguien entro acompañada de la policía, era Jade una de las amigas de su ahora difunta novia.

-¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?!-Grito horrorizada al ver la sangre y el cuerpo de su amiga inerte.

La policía se llevo a Vincent detenido mientras que otros servicios acordonaban la zona y se llevaban el cuerpo de la joven mujer, ademas de tomar la declaración de Jade quien les contó todo lo que su amiga sufría a manos de la bestia que tenia por novio.

Lo que nadie noto era que una mujer de negro estaba en el lugar y desapareció sin ser vista por nadie.

 _En los días posteriores al fallecimiento de Felka pasaron los siguientes acontecimientos:_

 _- **La chica fue sepultada a lado de su abuela como era su deseo.**_

 _- **Vincent fue condenado a cadena perpetua por homicidio, portar un arma y contrabando de Drogas.**_

 _ **-La banda de Felka "White Rose" se separo un año después de su muerte.**_

* * *

 _ **Primer Caso: Felka**_ ** _Lukasiewikz_**

 _ **Edad: 27 años**_

 _ **Fecha de muerte: 31 de Octubre del 2018**_

 _ **Causa de Muerte: Asesinato.** _


End file.
